My Daddy is My sonsaengnim
by uchanbaek
Summary: [Chanbaek DaddyKink!] Chanyeol yang selalu mencari alibi untuk menghukum Baekhyun. /"Aku akan bilang pada Umma kalau aku hamil dan itu adalah karena kau. Jadi Umma pasti akan menyetujui hubungan kita." /"Kau tidak lupa dengan hukumanmu kan, babe?" / "Daddy….aku ingin bertanya…uh, kenapa mantan istrimu meninggalkanmu?"/
1. Chapter 1

**My Daddy is my sonsaengnim .**

**Exofanfiction**

**||chanbaek||M||romance||oneshoot||**

**Copyrights **** uchanbaek**

**Disclaimer **

**All Chara belongs to god.**

**Warning!**

**||pedo! Chanyeol||Naughty! Baekhyun||daddykink||GS||TeacherxStudent||**

**||dirtytalk||smut|| ||Typos||PWP||**

**||NC eksplisit (?)||**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

Saat itu bel pertanda istirahat telah berdering. Setelah Kim sonsaengnim keluar kelas, Baekhyun dengan segera membereskan buku-buku yang ia gunakan pada saat pelajaran fisika tadi. Ia mendesah sesaat lalu menenggelamkan kepala nya sambil memejamkan mata diantara tangannya yang terlipat. Rasanya tubuhnya lelah sekali akibat semalam, dan parahnya ia hari ini malah kesiangan dan harus menjalani hukuman yang uh—lagi-lagi menghabiskan staminanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo, teman sebangkunya.

Baekhyun hanya menganggguk singkat dan lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan istirahatnya dengan tiduran.

"Kau terlihat seperti kelelahan." Gumam Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan temannya itu. Ia memang lelah, sangat. Itu karena Daddy-nya semalam. Ah, kalian pasti tau apa maksudnya.

Baru saja Baekhyun akan terlelap dalam tidur singkatnya siang ini, ia di kejutkan oleh suara cempreng Kim Jongdae—si pembuat onar di kelasnya—yang berteriak memanggil nama Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun! Kau di panggil Park sonsaengnim !"

Baekhyun langsung mengangkat kepalanya dengan lesu dan memberikan tatapan tajam pada Jongdae. "Seharusnya kau tidak usah berteriak seperti itu!" ketusnya. Jongdae tidak menghiraukannya, anak itu malah asik menggoda teman sekelas Baekhyun yang bernama Kim Minseok.

"Ini pasti karena kau telat lagi atau nilai ulangan matematika mu yang jelek kemarin,"

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli lalu beranjak berdiri meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang memberikan tatapan 'malangnya kau Byun Baekhyun'.

Baekhyun merapikan sejenak bajunya lalu mengulum senyumnya yang manis. Sepertinya istirahat kali ini akan sedikit 'menyenangkan'.

.

**.**

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Masuk,"

Baekhyun membuka pintu ruang konseling dengan pelan setelah mendengar suara berat yang memerintahkannya untuk masuk. Ia berjalan sambil menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam menghampiri Park sonsaengnim yang sedang duduk tenang. Beliau seperti terlihat sedang mengisi data-data di buku besar.

Park Chanyeol—yang merupakan guru konseling sekaligus walikelas Baekhyun—mengangkat kepalanya dan membenarkan letak kacamata yang ia gunakan. Lalu melirik Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Byun Baekhyun, hari ini terlambat 30 menit. Dan tidak mengikuti ulangan bahasa inggris karena harus di hukum."

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya yang masih tertunduk, tidak berani menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat sedang mengitimidasinya.

"Kali ini apa alasanmu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Itu…aku terlambat bangun, saem." Jawab Baekhyun dengan suara kecil.

"Alasan yang sama. Kemarin kau terlambat karena telat bangun juga. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan setiap malam hah?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia menggigit bibirnya mencoba tidak terpancing untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang Chanyeol lontarkan. Sudah jelas ia tahu apa alasannya.

"Itu…."

"Ulangan matematika mu yang kemarin pun hasilnya sangat buruk."

Baekhyun kali ini mengangkat kepalanya. Oh, sialan sekali. Ia akan mati kali ini. Hukuman pasti benar-benar sudah menunggunya.

"Maafkan aku…." Baekhyun berujar dengan wajah yang memelas.

Chanyeol berdiri. Berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang menggigit bibirnya, menggoda heh?

Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada dan memperhatikan penampilan Baekhyun dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

Chanyeol mendengus kecil.

"Byun Baekhyun…" panggilnya dengan suara berat dan sexy.

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Chanyeol yang berdiri di sampingnya, "Iya?"

"Sejak kapan kau di ijinkan menggunakan rok sependek ini, hm?" bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga Baekhyun dengan tangan yang mengusap paha terbuka Baekhyun karena roknya yang terlalu pendek.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi menggigit bibirnya, menahan suara yang mungkin saja akan ia keluarkan karena tangan nakal Chanyeol yang menggodanya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa menggunakan kemeja dengan benar sampai lupa mengancingkan kemejamu hm?" kali ini Chanyeol memindahkan tangannya mengusap dengan lembut pada bagian dada Baekhyun.

"Bisa kau beri aku alasan, manis?"

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya berat setelah mati-matian menahan desahan yang akan keluar karena perbuatan sonsaengnim nya itu.

"Seseorang merobek rok dan kemejaku saem, jadi aku hanya punya kemeja yang kekecilan ini." Jawabnya dengan penekanan di beberapa kata.

Chanyeol menyeringai kecil. Melihat wajah Baekhyun yang ketakutan—atau lebih tepatnya pura-pura ketakutan—itu dengan gemas.

Ia lalu berjalan mengelilingi Baekhyun yang sekarang tengah merasa terintimidasi karena kelakuan Chanyeol. "Kau tau, itu bukan alasan yang kuat yang bisa kuterima. Dan kau harus tetap di hukum"

Baekhyun membuang mukanya saat Chanyeol mengangkat dagu nya dan memaksa Baekhyun untuk menatapnya.

"Jadi, sekarang aku harus melakukan apa?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah menatap Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu dengan pasti Byun Baekhyun hukuman apa yang sering kuberi padamu."

"Baiklah. Jadi apa aku harus menciummu? bertelanjang bulat di depanmu? Atau kau mau aku menghisap penismu? Lalu mengakang di sofa yang uh sebaiknya kau harus mengganti sofa butut itu."

"Wow-wow kau frontal sekali. Siapa yang mengajarkanmu berbicara kotor itu, sayang?"

Baekhyun menyeringai kecil. "Seseorang yang menyebalkan yang selalu mencari alibi untuk menghukumku di rumah atau di sekolah dan kemarin ia yang merobek rok dan kemejaku." Ia memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Kupikir, kau memang pantas mendapatkan itu, Baek."

"Yah—dan Daddy sebaiknya berhenti untuk selalu memojokanku." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebal karena tingkah Chanyeol.

"Memojokan mu bagaimana?"

"Masih bertanya? Padahal sudah jelas sekali. Siapa yang membuatku kurang tidur dan berakhir dengan aku yang bangun kesiangan hah?"

Chanyeol tertawa keras lalu mengusap wajah Baekhyun, "Maafkan daddy."

"Daddy juga yang berjanji mengajariku matematika tapi malah membawaku keranjang dan menelanjangiku."

"Baek…daddy hanya.."

"Dan oh—daddy seharusnya bisa mengontrol nafsu daddy dan tidak merobek pakaian-pakaian ku."

"Yah-yah-yah, daddy mengaku bersalah. Tapi kau seharusnya meminta di belikan pakaian baru. Daddy tidak suka kau memakai rok sependek ini dan baju seketat ini. Kau tidak tahu yaa, mata-mata di luar sana menatap mu lapar." Ujar Chanyeol yang sekarang berdiri tepat di hadapan Baekhyun sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di meja kerjanya.

"Termasuk daddy yang sedari tadi menatap payudaraku lapar, cih." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang tersentak karena kaget. "Dan yah—ku lihat sepertinya kau terangsang hanya karena melihatku berpakaian ketat. Penismu membesar."

Chanyeol melihat ke daerah selangkangannya. Dan memang tanpa ia sadar miliknya itu sudah berada dalam kondisi Turn On.

Baekhyun berjalan dan duduk di sofa di ruangan Chanyeol.

"Jadi sekarang, Daddy ingin melakukannya dimana? Di sofa? Di meja kerja? Atau daddy ingin kita mencoba gaya baru? Hang loose misalnya?"Baekhyun memainkan alisnya meminta pendapat pada Chanyeol yang sekarang masih berdiri sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ck, anak ini benar-benar tau apa mauku." Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

Ia duduk di sebelah Baekhyun dan menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Chanyeol mengusap lembut pipi Baekhyun dan selanjutnya membawa gadis itu dalam sebuah ciuman panas.

Ciuman yang setiap harinya ia dapatkan dari gadisnya ini.

Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan ganas. Memberikan hisapan-hisapan pada bibir tipis Baekhyun. Baekhyun melenguh pelan dan membalas apa yang Chanyeol lakukan pada bibirnya.

Lidah Chanyeol sudah bergerak aktif menginvasi apapun yang berada di rongga mulut Baekhyun. Mengabsen setiap bagian-bagian disana dan menjilati langit-langit mulut Baekhyun hingga tanpa sadar melantunkan desahan erotis yang membuat Chanyeol semakin bernafsu untuk memonopoli bibir Baekhyun habis-habisan.

Chanyeol melepaskan pagutan bibirnya dan menciumi leher Baekhyun tanpa meninggalkan jejak satupun. Kalau sampai ia melakukan itu bisa bahaya nanti. Ia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak menunjukan apa yang ia lakukan pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun semakin mendesah keras saat tangan Chanyeol memainkan dadanya. Meremasnya lembut dan memijatnya. Oh yeah—ini terlalu nikmat.

Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol saat laki-laki dengan surai merah itu sedang mencoba membuka kancing kemejanya dengan tergesa sambil menciumi lehernya yang sensitive.

"Janganhh—robek pakaianku hhh"

Chanyeol masa bodo dengan peringatan Baekhyun. Ia sudah membuka semua kancing kemeja anak itu dan sekarang tangannya sedang berusaha mengeluarkan payudara Baekhyun dari Bra yang di pakainya—tanpa membuka Bra Baekhyun. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya disana, memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil dan tanda di bagian itu.

Baekhyun menggelinjang geli. Merasakan beribu-ribu volt listrik yang mengalir di tubuhnya ini.

"Baek, angkat bokongmu."

Baekhyun mengangkat bokongnya dan tangan Chanyeol yang sedang berusaha menyingkap rok pendeknya jadi keatas. Ia merasakan jari-jari Chanyeol yang mecari kewanitaannya dan mencoba menerobosnya.

"Daddy—berhenti—"

Baekhyun menghentikan pergerakan tangan Chanyeol. Dengan nafas memburu, wajah memerah dan keringat yang membasahi wajahnya Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sayu.

"Kupikir—sebaiknya kita langsung saja. Kita tidak punya waktu banyak,"

Chanyeol melirik jam yang menggantung di ruangannya dan benar—hanya tinggal 18 menit lagi sebelum istirahat berbunyi.

"Baiklah,"

Baekhyun berdiri sejenak, menunggu Chanyeol melepaskan celananya. Setelah Chanyeol sudah bottomless (?)—celananya sudah terlepas, Baekhyun kembali duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol dan berusaha memasukan benda keras, panjang dan berurat itu memasuki tubuhnya.

Ia meringis kecil. Pasalnya kewanitaannya masih perih karena kemarin Chanyeol menyetubuhinya habis-habisan.

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun sambil terus menggerakan bagian bawahnya. Suara desahan menggema memenuhi ruangan. Yah beruntung saja, karena ini adalah ruang konseling jadi ruangan ini di fasilitasi dengan kedap suara. Jadi mereka tidak perlu khawatir apa yang mereka lakukan di dengar orang-orang di luar.

Paha bagian dalam mereka saling beradu, menimbulkan gesekan yang menambah hawa panas di antara mereka.

"Daddy—aku sampaihhh—"

Baekhyun menjerit saat sesuatu yang sudah tertahan di bawah perutnya tadi meledak keluar . ia mengatur nafasnya yang memburu dan tubuhnya yang masih bergerak karena Chanyeol tidak berhenti untuk menghantam lubangnya.

Chanyeol memang kuat.

Setelah beberapa menit, Baekhyun merasakan bahwa penis Chanyeol di dalam nya membesar. Ia tahu Daddy sekaligus sonsaengnim nya ini akan mencapai titik puncak kenikmatannya.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya. Ia menyuruh Baekhyun untuk berjongkok di depannya dan memasukan benda itu kedalam mulutnya.

Baekhyun menurut dan mulai melumat penis Chanyeol.

Sampai—

"Baekhhh—aaaaahhh"

Chanyeol mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal. Yeah, ini menakjubkan. Bercinta dengan Baekhyun memang selalu menakjubkan, walaupun setiap hari mereka melakukannya.

Baekhyun terduduk di lantai dengan kaki yang terlipat kesamping membuat paha nya terbuka lebar—dan jelas sekali kewanitaannya terpampang di depan Chanyeol. Wajahnya yang berkeringat dan nafasnya yang tersengal. Jangan lupakan payudaranya yang masih menggantung karena Branya yang di turunkan. Benar-benar pemandangan yang indah. Oh sial—tidak seharusnya dia bangun lagi.

Baekhyun bangkit berdiri. Merapihkan pakaiannya yang sangat berantakan karena sex singkatnya ini.

Ia mengambil tisu basah dan membersihkan paha bagian dalamnya yang tadi terkena cairannya sendiri saat klimaks kedua, lalu setelah itu menurunkan roknya.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan. Nafasnya masih memburu—karena yeah dia terangsang lagi.

Setelah mengurusi dirinya, Baekhyun tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol. Ia menyeringai kecil saat mendapati Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya dengan nafsu, Baekhyun tahu itu.

"Daddy," ujarnya manja. Lalu mendekat ke arah Chanyeol. "Aku boleh keluarkan?" tanyannya dengan suara yang setengah menggoda Chanyeol.

**Kring. Kring.**

"Oh astaga, sudah masuk."

Sebelum keluar, Baekhyun mencium Chanyeol untuk beberapa detik dan melepaskan ciumannya saat Chanyeol akan membalasnya. Kemudian ia meremas penis Chanyeol lagi yang setengah berdiri membuat Chanyeol mendesah keras. Sialan Baekhyun benar-benar menggodanya.

Baekhyun menyeringai kecil, "Daddy harus berusaha sendiri menidurkan ini," ia menepuk-nepuk penis Chanyeol membuat sang empunya mendesis.

Baekhyun beranjak berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol dan penisnya yang tegang, "Aku pergi dulu Daddy—ehm maksudku Park sonsaengnim ." Ia mengedip genit dan berlari kecil untuk keluar sebelum Chanyeol bisa menahannya lebih lama disini dan ia harus membolos kelas Yoon sonsaengnim .

"Arggghhh! Sialan Byun Baekhyun, kau akan mendapatkan hukumanmu dirumah!"

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

Heloooow/? Aku dateng bawa ff pedo kedua :"3 tapi kali ini genderswitch ya mhuehehehehe

Kali ini disini umur Baekhyun 16 tahun, dia kelas 1 SMA dan Chanyeol sekitar 30 keatas ya heheh disini Daddy Kink juga terus teacher x student :""D beeuh lengkap yee =a= yeah berhubung aku suka ff yang genre begini, daddy kink, teacher x student, or pedo. Maafin aje :"D dan rasanya ga afdol aja kalau ga buat ini, padahal lumayan sering baca yang genrenya begini ;A;

Tarsus-terus, pendapat kalian gimana? :"D NC nya…..? aku udah berusaha maksimal , dan hasilnya begini adanya (?) semoga gak kecewa muehehehehe dan yeah aku ngerjain ff ini tengah malem dari jam 11 sampai jam 2-_- hehehe

Oiya mau minta pendapat buat yang baca FF FROTTAGE, aku udah mutusin buat Sequelnya, Cuma bingung, sebaiknya itu di bikin judul baru atau di terusin disitu aja ya? :"" aku pengennya sih di bikin judul baru, nanti itu rencana nya ff itu bakal berseries (?) /gak janji deng/ tapi udah nemu buat 2 chapter sequelnya sih ehehehe

Coba kasih saran ya ^^ kalau yang berminat baca sequelnya.

**Thanks buat yang udah baca, dan alangkah baiknya kalian ngasih kritik dan saran yang membangun di kotak review^^ review itu di jadiin semangat semua author buat nulis ff :D**

**Ps : sebenarnya aku open request, Cuma bakal di penuhin kalau emang ada ide. Dan kalau mau request silahkan PM aja ya :") doain aja semoga banyak ide berkeliaran hehehehe**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Daddy is my sonsaengnim .**

**Exofanfiction**

**||chanbaek||M||romance||oneshoot||**

**Copyrights **** uchanbaek**

**Disclaimer **

**All Chara belongs to god.**

**Warning!**

**||Naughty! Baekhyun||daddykink||GS||TeacherxStudent||**

**||dirtytalk||smut|| ||Typos||PWP||**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun berbaring di ranjangnya—dan Chanyeol—sambil memainkan ponselnya menunggu Ibunya menelpon. Ibunya bilang dia akan menelpon Baekhyun setelah pulang ke dari tepat kerjanya . ibunya memang sekarang sedang bekerja di luar negeri sebagai koki, setelah mendapatkan tugas pertukaran koki dari tempatnya bekerja di korea. Itu alasan kenapa Baekhyun sekarang tinggal bersama Chanyeol yang merupakan adik kelas Ibunya semasa SMA.

Baekhyun pribadi sebenarnya masih bingung kenapa ia dititipkan pada Chanyeol. Ia mengira-ngira mungkin karena mereka tidak punya sanak-saudara lagi di Seoul. Ibunya bilang semua keluarganya tinggal di Buncheon, tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah sekalipun di ajak untuk berkunjung kesana.

Atau mungkin karena Ibunya tahu Chanyeol—temannya—adalah guru di sekolah Baekhyun.

Hah, tapi satu hal yang Ibunya tidak tahu, Chanyeol adalah Pria lajang—tidak, maksudnya duda lajang—yang sangat mesum.

Walaupun awalnya ia sedikit takut, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu ia jadi terbiasa dengan 'hal-hal yang di lakukan' Chanyeol padanya. Dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan.

"Halo, Umma." Baekhyun bersandar pada kepala ranjang dan menaikan selimut sampai sebatas dada—karena dia tidur dengan bertelanjang. Itu adalah hukuman dari Chanyeol, karena tadi siang di sekolah ia menggodanya.

"_Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa sekolahmu berjalan lancar? Chanyeol menjagamu dengan baik kan?"_ Tanya ibunya di seberang telepon sana.

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar ibunya begitu khawatir, "Uhm Aku baik-baik saja. Sekolahku juga lancar dan Chanyeol ahjussi menjagaku dengan baik. Lalu, bagaimana kabar Umma dan pekerjaan Umma? Apa berjalan lancar juga?"

"_Umma juga baik-baik saja dan semuanya berjalan lancar,"_

"Ah jinjja? Syukurlah." Baekhyun tersenyum. Dan ia melirik Chanyeol yang baru saja masuk kamar dengan rambut basah dan sehelai handuk yang menutupi bagian bawahnya.

"_Baekhyun-ie, Umma punya kabar gembira. Asdghjklllllll—"_

Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang memakai celana piyamanya dan mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Wow, itu terlihat seksi. Pikirnya.

"_Baek? Kau disana?"_

"I—iya Umma. Uh maaf, kabar gembira apa tadi?" Baekhyun tidak konsen karena terus memperhatikan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang tahu apa yang Baekhyun lakukan tadi, ia hanya menyeringai tipis. Dasar anak nakal.

"_Seminggu lagi Umma akan pulang."_

"APA?!" tanyanya sambil menegakan badan.

"_Seminggu lagi Umma akan pulang. Apa kau tidak senang?"_

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan raut wajahnya sendiri berubah sedih. Bukannya ia tidak senang Ibunya akan pulang, hanya saja itu berarti ia tidak akan tinggal bersama Chanyeol lagi. Uh.

"Tentu saja aku senang. Aku merindukan Umma,"

"_Umma juga merindukanmu, Baek."_ Baekhyun hanya diam tidak menanggapi lagi Ummanya, ia sedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa tinggal lebih lama lagi bersama Chanyeol_. "Ini sudah malam, kau harus cepat tidur. Nanti besok malam akan Umma telepon lagi. Selamat malam, uri Baekhyun-ie."_

"Selama malam Umma…"

**TuuT TuuuT**

Telepon di tutup. Baekhyun kembali menghela nafas.

Uh, seminggu lagi ya?

.

.

Chanyeol sekarang sudah duduk di sebelah Baekhyun yang sedang berbaring diatas ranjang menghadapnya . Ia memperhatikan raut wajah Baekhyun yang nampaknya mendapatkan mood buruk setelah bertelepon dengan Ummanya.

Ia lalu mengusap rambut Baekhyun lembut.

"Kenapa sayang? Apa yang Umma-mu katakan tadi?" tanyanya lembut pula.

"Umma akan pulang minggu depan…" jawabnya dengan suara sedih.

Chanyeol lalu menyusul Baekhyun berbaring juga dan mereka sekarang saling berhadapan.

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Bukankah itu bagus?"

Baekhyun merenggut kesal atas respon Chanyeol.

"Bodoh," desisnya. "Ahjussi Bodoh"

Chanyeol tahu, saat Baekhyun tidak memanggilnya 'Daddy' dan malah memanggilnya dengan sebutan Ahjussi—dan itu memang seharusnya—berarti Baekhyuns edang marah padanya.

Ia mengerutkan keningnya.

Hey, apa dia salah bicara? Tapi, dimana letak kesalahannya?

"Baek, Umma mu akan pulang. Lalu apanya yang salah? Kau tidak merindukannya?" Chanyeol benar-benar tidak mengerti, dan ia memang bukanlah orang yang cukup peka untuk mengetahui apa salahnya. "Hey, hey kenapa matamu berkaca-kaca? Jangan menangis sayang." Serunya panic saat melihat Baekhyun sudah hampir menangis dan segera membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Ahjussi, kalau Umma pulang berarti tandanya aku tidak tinggal denganmu lagi…." Baekhyun menangis tersedu-sedu di dada Chanyeol yang terbuka (ngomong-ngomong dia selalu tidur dengan bertelanjang dada). Chanyeol baru mengerti. "Aku ingin tinggal denganmu…."

"Ssssst. Tidak usah menangis. Kita masih bisa bertemu di sekolah Baek. Kau jangan khawatir."

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan menatap Chanyeol dengan air mata yang masih mengalir deras membasahi pipinya.

"Itu tidak cukup. Di sekolah kita tidak bisa sebebas di rumahmu dan lagi aku tidak mungkin bermanja-manja ataupun memanggilmu daddy lagi. Kau tidak sedih dengan hal itu?"

Chanyeol menghapus air mata Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya. "Lalu sekarang, apa mamumu?" tanyanya dengan lembut lagi.

"Aku ingin kita tinggal bersama."

"Baek, tapi Umma mu…"

"Kau harus mencari alasan yang kuat untuk kita tinggal bersama dan mengatakannya pada Umma."

"….."

.

.

.

.

"Ayo kita menikah." Itu Baekhyun.

"APA?!" Chanyeol kaget dan secara spontan dia duduk dan berteriak dengan mata yang bertambah bulat.

"Kubilang ayo kita menikah." Baekhyun menyusul Chanyeol duduk dan menatap Chanyeol dengan yakin. Tidak ada keraguan akan ucapannya dan ia benar bersungguh-sungguh.

"Baek, itu tidak mungkin. Dan jangan bercanda"

"Kenapa tidak mungkin? Dengan itu kita bisa tinggal bersama lagi dan bisa melakukan apapun dengan bebas. Dan aku tidak sedang bercanda Ahjussi."

"Baek, kau masih sekolah."

"Aku bisa berhenti."

"Jangan konyol."

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa berbicara tentang pernikahan. Aish.

"Itu tidak masalah. Sekolah atau tidak sekolah pada akhirnya aku akan menjadi ibu rumah tangga kan?"

"Baek, Noona bisa membunuhku." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Umma tidak akan membunuhmu. Bagaimana bisa ia membunuh orang yang sudah merebut keperawananku."

Chanyeol memandang tidak percaya pada Baekhyun.

Shit. Kenapa dia malah membahas hal itu.

"Baek….."

"Aku akan bilang pada Umma kalau aku hamil dan itu adalah karena kau. Jadi Umma pasti akan menyetujui hubungan kita." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar atas idenya. "Bagaimana?"

"Baek sungguh. Noona akan benar-benar membunuhku kalau kau mengatakan itu."

"Tidak akan. Percaya padaku."

"Tidak. Dia pasti membunuhku." Baekhyun diam dan memperhatikan Chanyeol yang terlihat frustasi.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. Ia menunduk, "Aku memang masih anak-anak. Dan aku bukanlah pilihan untuk menjadi istri yang tepat untuk Ahjussi. Maaf atas perkataanku yang kekanakan dan aku tidak akan memaksa Ahjussi untuk menikahiku."

Ia lalu memutuskan untuk berbaring dan membelakangi Chanyeol setelah mengatakan hal itu.

Chanyeol tersentak dengan kata-kata Baekhyun. Perkataan Baekhyun menjadi berputar-putar di otaknya dan itu membuatnya pusing. Iah pasti anak ini salah mengerti

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dan melihat kalau punggung Baekhyun bergetar. Anak itu pasti sedang menangis.

"Baek….maafkan aku"

.

.

.

Chanyeol tahu resiko kalau ia menjalin hubungan dengan anak seusia Baekhyun yang masih labil. Baekhyun hanyalah anak kelas 1 SMA yang masih berumur 16 tahun. Pikirannya tentu saja belum dewasa dan masih kekanakan. Ia mengerti hal itu.

Memang sudah sekitar 5 bulan terakhir ini mereka tinggal bersama . ibu Baekhyun—Kim Jihyun—menitipkan Baekhyun padanya karena harus menjalani tugas dari tempatnya bekerja untuk melakukan pertukaran pekerja.

Chanyeol mengenal Ibu Baekhyun karena Ibu Baekhyun adalah salah satu seniornya di sekolah dulu—semasa SMA. Ia sangat kenal dekat dengan Ibu Baekhyun dan sudah menganggapnya sebagai Noonanya sendiri.

Namun sayangnya, saat memasuki di tingkat tiga sekitar beberapa bulan lagi akan ujian—dan Chanyeol tingkat dua—Ibu Baekhyun tidak pernah masuk sekolah dan temannya bilang kalau ia keluar.

Chanyeol tentu saja kaget mendengar kabar itu dan semenjak itu ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Ibunya Baekhyun lagi.

Hingga suatu hari, saat Ibu Baekhyun mendaftarkan Baekhyun di sekolah tempat Chanyeol mengajar mereka bertemu. Ibu Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya, kenapa ia bisa keluar dari sekoah—karena saat itu ia sedang mengandung Baekhyun—dan keluarganya (kakek-nenek Baekhyun) tentu saja marah. Ia selanjutnya malah pergi dan hidup berdua dengan ayah Baekhyun yang pergi setelah Baekhyun lahir. Untung saja Ibu Baekhyun memiliki bakat memasak, ia awalnya hanya bekerja menjadi pelayan di restoran dan pada akhirnya sekarang menjadi koki yang punya prestasi bagus di tempat kerjanya.

Baekhyun begitu mirip sekali dengan ibunya, jika di liat dari fisik. Chanyeol bahkan mempresetasikan nya sampai 96% kemiripan mereka. Dari sifat, hanya ada beberapa yang mirip.

Baekhyun itu pemalas dan Chanyeol yakin ini adalah salah satu sifat buruk yang diturunkan Ayah Baekhyun, dan memang rata-rata sifat buruk yang di miliki Baekhyun itu berasal dari ayahnya. Hanya satu yang uhm, bagus untuk di turunkan, yaitu bakat menyanyi. Baekhyun sangat pandai bernyanyi sama seperti ayahnya (Chanyeol mendengarnya dari cerita JiHyun).

.

Chanyeol menyusul Baekhyun berbaring dan memeluk leher Baekhyun. Ia sesekali mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut. Lalu menyimpan dagunya di atas kepala Baekhyun.

"Baek dengarkan Daddy….." Chanyeol menghela nafas sejenak.

"…Pernikahan bukanlah suatu hal yang bisa di putuskan secara tiba-tiba dan mendadak. Pernikahan juga bukan mainan. Kita bisa memikirkan tentang pernikahan itu nanti dan aku tidak berpikir untuk menikahimu sekarang. Kau tetap harus memikirkan masa depanmu, dan harus tetap sekolah. Aku tidak mau calon istriku menjadi anak bodoh karena tidak sekolah. Demi Tuhan Baek, aku masih memikirkan masa depanmu, dan walaupun kau akan menjadi ibu rumah tangga kau harus tetap sekolah. Kau tidak mau kan menjadi ibu yang di anggap bodoh oleh anak-anakmu kalau mereka bertanya tentang yang mereka pelajari disekolah?"

"Aku berjanji akan menikahimu setelah lulus sekolah nanti dan aku akan melamarmu secara langsung pada Noona. Tapi kau harus tetap sekolah." Janji Chanyeol.

Mendengar itu Baekhyun menghentikan isakannya, "Benarkah?"

"Benar. Daddy berjanji." Tegas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun langsung membalikan badannya dan memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat, "Daddy harus menepati janji daddy nanti. Aku tidak mau tahu pokoknya kita harus menikah." Ujarnya sambil merengek manja.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan karena mendengar Baekhyun sepertinya sudah tidak marah lagi padanya. Merayu Baekhyun memang paling gampang.

"Tentu saja aku akan menikahimu,"

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menatap Chanyeol yang juga tersenyum padanya. Lalu ia dengan cepat mengecup bibir Chanyeol. "Terima kasih Daddy."

"Sama-sama sayang," Chanyeol mengusap wajah Baekhyun dengan tanga besarnya.

"Lalu, sebelum menikah, alasan apa yang harus aku gunakan untuk bisa 'menginap' di rumah Daddy?"

"Kau bisa mengatakan, kau akan meminta bantuan padaku untuk 'belajar'. Bukankah itu alasan yang kuat?"

"Kau benar," Baekhyun menjentikan jarinya tanda setuju. "Aku akan sering meminta ijin untuk 'belajar' disini." Baekhyun menyeringai sambil menggesekan lututnya di selangkangan Chanyeol—dan itu membuat Chanyeol mendesis.

"Kau mulai nakal." Chanyeol berujar dengan suara rendahnya dan dibalas tatapan polos—pura-pura polos lebih tepatnya oleh Baekhyun. "Kau tidak lupa dengan hukumanmu kan, babe?"

.

.

.

Desahan dan suara derit ranjang semakin mendominasi kamar yang sekarang menjadi tempat pergumulan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya berteriak dan memohon kepada Chanyeol agar Chanyeol melepaskan vibrator yang sekarang terpasang di kewanitaannya.

"Daddy…lepashksn itu euh…" Baekhyun kembali memohon dan Chanyeol tidak mengindahkan permohonan Baekhyun.

Ia malah sedang asik mmempermainkan benda padat dan kenyal yang selalu menjadi favoritenya saat mereka melakukan seks. Payudara Baekhyun, tentu saja.

Ia menambah puluhan kissmark di dada Baekhyun setelah tadi siang di sekolah sempat mengukirnya walau hanya beberapa.

Baekhyun sendiri merasa putus asa—ia benar-benar ingin kejantanan Chanyeol yang menyentuh C-spot nya bukan vibrator sialan itu.

Ia hanya bisa pasrah dan tidak bisa memberotak dengan melepaskannya sendiri karena sekarang tangannya terikat di kepala ranjang. Ck, Daddy memang gila.

"Daddy…please…" pinta Baekhyun disela desahannya.

"Tidak..aku masih ingin menikmati ini."

"AKH" Baekhyun berteriak saat Chanyeol meremas payudaranya lumayan kuat.

Sungguh.. ia benar-benar tidak tahan. Ia harus mencari cara agar bisa menggantikan vibrator itu dengan kejantanan Chanyeol. Sekarang juga.

Baekhyun akhirnya menyeringai tipis setelah ia menemukan ide yang bisa memancing Chanyeol untuk segera menggagahinya.

"Daddy….aku ingin bertanya…uh, kenapa mantan istrimu meninggalkanmu?"

Chanyeol berhenti menyentuh Baekhyun, lalu menatap anak itu dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. "Kenapa kau menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh macam itu?"

"Aku..hh hanya ingin bertanya,"

"Karena dia wanita bodoh yang meninggalkan laki-laki tampan sepertiku."

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara meremehkan. "Kupikir mantan istrimu meninggalkanmu karena masalah seks di antara kalian. Dan kau bukan tipe yang bisa memuaskan pasangannya" Lanjutnya lagi. Padahal Baekhyun bohong , Chanyeol, tentu saja Daddy nya itu begitu bisa memuaskannya (mungkin wanita lain juga akan berpendapat sama), dan benar mungkin mantan istrinya saja yang bodoh dan meninggalkan Chanyeol begitu saja.

Baekhyun menyeringai tipis melihat ekspresi Chanyeol berubah tidak suka.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Chanyeol dingin.

"Daddy terlalu banyak memuaskan mantan istri daddy dengan benda konyol seperti ini, dari pada pen—AKKH" Baekhyun belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena ia sudah mencapat klimasknya yang ke dua kalinya.

Baekhyun sedang menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya setelah mencapai klimaksnya tadi.

Ia kaget saat Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba memasukan kejantannya kedalam lubangnya yang masih terisi vibrator yang bergerak.

"AKH…Daddy…"

Chanyeol hanya diam saja dan terus menggerakan pinggulnya dengan brutal. Baekhyun bahkan hampir tidak bisa mengimbanginya.

Ia terus saja membuka mulutnya dan mendesah tidak karuan. Kkinya benar-benar terkulai lemas di pundak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun ingin meremas apapun tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya karena tangannya yang terikat. Jadi Ia hanya menggerakan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kira. Ia juga melengkungkan dadanya yang sedang di remas oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol benar-benar gila dan membuat Baekhyun frustasi.

Keringat Baekhyun bahkan sudah hampir membasahi tubuhnya, dan suara derit ranjang semakin bersahutan dengan suara desahan Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana? Kau masih bisa berpikir aku bukanlah suami yang bisa memuaskan pasangannya setelah malam-malam kita sebelumnya hah?" Tanya Chanyeol yang semakin cepat bergerak.

"Daddy…hhh"

Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata lebih dari itu. Ia benar-benar frustasi akan kenikmatan yang di berikan Chanyeol.

Bibirnya yang semula hanya sibuk melantunkan suara yang membuat Chanyeol semakin bernafsu, sekarang sudah di cium oleh Chanyeol. Mereka beradu lidah dan mengecup, menjilat, dan menggigit satu sama lain sampai menimbulkan bunyi kecipak.

"AKH…."

Dua benda—vibrator dan kejantanan Chanyeol—yang berada di lubangnya benar-benar bekerja dengan baik terbukti dengan cepat Baekhyun bisa mencapai klimaks.

Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa bernafas lega dulu, karena Chanyeol tidak memberi waktu dia untuk menikmati klimaksnya saat ia. Chanyeol terus menghujamnya dengan cepat dan tepat mengenai C-spotnya. Sampai berselang beberapa menit akhirnya Chanyeol menyusul….

"Hhhh….."

Baekhyun baru saja dengan tenang menghirup oksigen tapi Chanyeol membalikan tubuhnya—setelah ia melepaskan ikatan tangan Baekhyun—dan menyuruhnya untuk menungging (doggy style).

"Daddy—aakhh—" Baekhyun belum sempat protes karena Chanyeol sudah memasukan miliknya lagi dan langsung dengan tepat mengenai C-spotnya.

"Aku akan membuktikan kalau aku bisa memuaskan pasanganku."

Ah, tau respon Chanyeol begini, Baekhyun benar-benar menyesal mengatakan itu. Karena sudah pasti besok dia tidak akan bisa sekolah, setidaknya untuk 3 hari kedepan.

_Poor Baekhyun._

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

Ini sequelnya, aku buat karena banyak yang minta ehehehe. Dan maaf untuk ending yang kurang memuaskan—aku sadar. Ehehehe dan Nc nya yang gak jelas banget=_=

Kemarin banyak yang nanya ini Chanyeol benar-benar daddy kandungnya Baekhyun, tapi dugaan kalian salah. Soalnya aku ga nyimpen warning incest disana/? Dan konsep dadykink ini bukan berarti itu daddy-nya beneran (?) uhuuhuhu jadi syah aja kan kalau nanti Baekhyun nikah ama Chanyeol disini :"""D

Wkwkwk

Oh iya disini pasti pada bingung kenapa aku pake C-spot (Clitoris-spot) bukan G-spot yang seperti biasa di gunakan istilah pada ff umumnya hehe karena menurut artikel yang aku baca keberadaan G-spot itu masih di pertanyakan gitu, dan yang meneliti bilang di wanita ada C-spot bukan G-spot :3 sekedar info sih hehe

Dan terima kasih untuk yang sudah follow/fav/review :"D semoga di sequel ini pada review lagi ya. dan tolong buat yang fav/foll tapi ga review itu serasa di php-in banget loh, bukannya gila review ya, Cuma melalui review dari para readers itu yang bisa memompa semangat para author dan juga bisa mendapat saran yang bisa memperbaiki tulisan amatiran ini.

Jadi ngertiin ya readers :"D hehehehe

**BIG THANKS BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW SEBELUMNYA :***

**Exindira ; lili ; indaaaaaahhh ; exotic and baby ; mela querer chanbaekyeol ; kiyutbaek ; brigitta bukan brigittiw ; lussia archery ; majey jannah 97 ; deerIAM ; novitawahyuu ;yoyoye; wanny ;stckrlck ; aceteawu ; kaioppaya ;exoshipper ;huang wufan ; pricepink ; exojr ; baekkiepyon ; trincloudsparkyu; kkamjongyehet; rossadilla 17; yello ; srhksr ; kimryeona19 ; byunnapark ; delu4selu ; real kid ; ryanryu ; ikki ka jung99 ; rly c jaekyu ; hunipples ; yellin huang 16 ; doctorbaek ; fitry sukma 39 ; kimykai ; opcys ; dearmykrishan.**

**Review lagi yaaaa :***


End file.
